The Not So Blind Date
by Ali McCarty
Summary: Bella is forced by her friends to go on yet another blind date! But is it really blind? Could she have met the guy before? Could she have a small crush on him? Find out what happens when she meets her not so blind date at the halloween party. All-human!


Hi guys! So sorry, you may have read this story awhile back, but looking back it was so atrocious, and I could not force myself to even consider leaving it! So I am in the midst of revising and updating all of my stories, hopefully making them worth reading!(: warning: still not perfect, but a hell of a lot better that before!

**The Not So Blind Date**

Chapter 1

I walked into my usual coffee shop, right on the street corner of where I go to school. I'm 21, and going to college to be a physical therapist. I get strait A's, but according to my friend Alice that's because I don't have a life. I won't deny that right now almost all of my energy is on school, but it's not my entire life. I still manage to fit in the 46 thousand blind dates Alice has sent me on. Each one worse than the last.

My phone starts ringing, I look at the caller id, speak of the devil. "Hey, Ali!"

"Hey bells, I was just calling to remind you to-," I missed the rest of that sentence because I started suddenly falling. I mean it's not so unusual, due to the small fact that I can trip over air.

Just before I made contact with the floor, two strong arms rapped around me pulling me into a standing position. I turned to thank the person. But found my self lost in big baby blue eyes…_ Bella snap out of it! You probably look like a moron, just standing there! _I mentally chastised myself. I straitened out of my crouched type stance. "Thanks so much, it's great to not have my head hit the floor yet again," I stuck out my hand to shake his, "I'm Bella." I said and smiled at him.

he chuckled lightly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett and it was my pleasure."

"Bella... Bella?... BELLA?" I could hear a faint voice calling me, I couldn't figure where it was coming from. Then it dawned on me, shit! Alice! "Hi?" I said into the phone.

Alice started talking really fast about how I needed to get to her place now, for this that and the other thing. I turned to Emmett, "Thanks again, it was great meeting you, but apparently I have to go." I gave him a small smile.

He gave a small chuckle a wink and a "Bye."

Once I got into my car I said, "I'll be at your house in ten ally." Then hung up before she could say any thing else.

While I was walking out of the coffee shop I got a good look at Emmett. He was tall and muscular with thick dark curls and baby blue eyes. He was dreamy and gorgeous and I couldn't seem to get him out of my head.

I was about half way to Alice's house when I realized, I had forgotten to even get my coffee. Dam, Alice and a Bella with out coffee… this should be fun!

I groaned when I pulled up to Alice's house and she all but pulled me out of the car. She then proceeded to through me in the shower and threw me in her shower. I shaved, washed, and got out. Once I was dry Alice gave me a fluffy robe to match hers except mine was black hers was white. I noticed her hair and make up were already done. The next hour and a half was spent doing mine, and that's pretty short for Alice. I had to admit when she was done I looked dam hot.

She walked out of the bathroom and came back two minutes later with something in her hand. Here put this on. I looked closer and what she handed me was a very tight short sleeve shirt with a zipper down the middle. The shirt itself ended right below my tits. Alice paired that off with black booty shorts and black stilettos. Now why am I wearing this you might ask. I kind of forgot to mention it's Halloween and I let Alice handle costumes and I STILL can NOT get Emmett out of my head. (Exasperated sigh.)

I walked out of the bathroom and Alice handed me the rest of the costume. A hat, badge, glasses, handcuffs, and a police belt with a walky talky-attached. Alice had on the same top and shorts as me except hers are baby blue and pared with matching stilettos and a big pair of fairy wings.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Alice asked I gave her a puzzled look. "You didn't complain about the skimpy cloths or heels. You didn't make a remark on my costume. What's up with you? Is it a guy? I bet it is, well that's gonna stink being on a date and thinking about another guy."

"Yes it's a guy he's just so... wait Alice- what do you mean... Ohhhh Alice please not another blind date!" I whined.

"There's the Bella I know and love," she teases, "Well you can tell me all about him later, now we have to go to a party."

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend picked us up, he was practically drooling on Alice the whole ride. It was slightly uncomfortable.

When we got there we said hi and mingled for a bit. I was talking to my brother Edward's girlfriend, Rose. When Alice ran up to me a large man in tow.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet your date, Emmett." I looked up at the man. And there he was in all his glory, the face I hadn't been able to get out of my head for the past three hours.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. Care to dance?" he offered me a hand that I graciously took. We made our way to the dance floor.


End file.
